Lewat Ujung Jari
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Ada saat-saat Karma ingin sekali menyentuh sesuatu yang unik. Oh, atau lebih tepatnya 'seseorang'. ・ [KoroKaru]


Seperti sayur tanpa garam; mungkin itu perumpamaan yang tepat jika sehari saja Koro-sensei tidak hadir di sekolah untuk mengajar kelas E.

"SAKITTT?"

Hijau, merah, biru. Kayano Kaede, Akabane Karma, bersama Shiota Nagisa—yang baru saja menaikkan volume suaranya dengan nada heran—mematung di ruang guru. Masih belum percaya akan berita yang baru saja mereka dengar.

Sementara di pihak seberang, Karasuma mulai membenci ini. Baginya lebih mudah menjelaskan teknik membunuh daripada meyakinkan murid-muridnya bahwa sang wali kelas memang tengah tumbang.

"Iya, dia sakit. SAKIT. Jangan menyuruhku mengulang lagi, Nagisa-kun…" ada hembus napas panjang ikut serta.

Angguk paham dari sisi Karma, "Wah… ternyata orang itu bisa sakit…"

"ORANGGG?" Kaede _tsukkomi_ pakai wajah syok.

"Koro-sensei sakit apa? Kenapa bisa?" sementara Nagisa berusaha menggali informasi. Jemarinya bersiaga dengan buku catatan dan pena.

"Tidak tahu. Dia tadi hanya menelponku untuk ijin absen dan agar tidak mengganggunya hari ini karena mau beristirahat."

"Lalu anda menurut begitu saja?" Karma pasang nada remeh.

"Bukankah ini kesempatan bagus untuk membunuhnya, Karma-kun? Kelas E bisa menjenguk Koro-sensei ramai-ramai lalu—"

"Tidak!" sang guru menampik cepat, membuat Nagisa berhenti menulis, "Aku tidak akan mengijinkan. Minggu ini ada ujian sekolah penting dan aku tidak mau nilai kalian semua hancur karena urusan asasinasi."

"Padahal ini mungkin kesempatan… kalau tidak sekarang…" Kaede bergumam kecil, menggigit bibir.

"Aku saja yang pergi." Karma angkat satu tangan, "Nilai-nilaiku jauh di atas rata-rata, jadi tidak ada masalah, kan?"

"Memang benar… kau bolos berkali-kalipun tetap jadi juara kelas…" Kaede lagi-lagi bergumam, kali ini ditambah nada cemburu.

"Lalu kau akan mencoba membunuhnya? Apa kesempatannya ada?"

Merespon pertanyaan berapi-api Nagisa, yang semampai cukup angkat bahu, "Tergantung. Aku harus memastikan dia benar-benar lengah. Momen seperti sakit hanya _handicap_, bukan berarti prosesnya akan menjadi mudah." cermatnya bijak.

"Sebenarnya kau cuma ingin bolos, kan?" sang gadis menuduh melalui lirikan matanya.

"Datang ke sekolah tanpa bertemu gurita kuning sialan itu sangat membosankan, tahu?! Lagipula kau sendiri yang bilang… ini kesempatan." Karma pasang senyum polos.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…" tidak merasa ada jalan yang lebih baik, Karasuma menyalin sesuatu di atas secarik kertas. Memberikan sesudahnya pada si rambut merah.

"—itu alamat rumahnya, berhati-hatilah."

"RUMAHHH?"

Nagisa dan Kaede sepertinya masih percaya mitos bahwa semua alien memang tinggal di dalam piring terbang. Memang apapun itu, jika menyangkut Koro-sensei, tidak akan bisa mudah dicerna oleh logika. Dua yang paling pendek di ruangan pasang muka takjub sekian detik.

"OK, aku berangkat."

Dengan ujung-ujung bibir terangkat, Karma berlalu dari ruang guru. Jantungnya berdegup kencang menanti peristiwa menarik yang mungkin tengah menunggu.

* * *

**Lewat Ujung Jari  
**.

**Assassination Clashroom (c) **Matsui Yūsei

**A/N: **Slice of Life. Ringan. Karukoro, Korokaru, aah~ nu mana wee~  
Pokoknya author kali ini ngusung pairing Koro-sensei sama Karma #hardship

by **Ratu Obeng **(id: 1658345)  
.

.

.

* * *

Langkah ringan Karma terhenti saat berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan sebuah gerbang pendek, kira-kira hanya sebatas pinggangnya.

Iris tajamnya mengamati ke dalam, menelusuri sekeliling bangunan putih yang sangat terawat. Tidak terlalu besar namun asri karena dibungkus beragam jenis tanaman hias yang tumbuh subur, menciptakan petak-petak kebun mungil rindang.

(Bahkan dia yakin baru saja melihat seonggok Raflesia—tanaman raksasa langka yang hanya tumbuh di tanah khatulistiwa.)

Karma bukan orang acuh, apalagi menyangkut paham norma sosial. Karenanya dia tidak merasa bersalah tatkala menendang pagar putih di depannya berikut menginjak beberapa tanaman. Menerobos lebih dalam.

Kemudian sewaktu dihadapkan pada pintu utama, dia juga tidak segan-segan membukanya tanpa permisi. Dia yakin wali kelasnya tidak mungkin tinggal dengan siapa-siapa. Dan seumpamanya pun memberi salam, tidak akan ada jawaban berarti yang bisa didengar.

"Rumahnya tidak unik, biasa saja…"

Masih dengan pemikiran sama—seperti saat menjegal pagar, remaja itu membuka dan melempar sepatunya sembarangan di pintu masuk. Melewati palang-palang mewah khas Yunani, ruang tamu yang kental dengan dekorasi Eropa, kemudian dapur yang berubah nuansa layaknya suku Indian. Petualangan singkatnya berakhir di depan sebuah pintu ukir rumit yang seingatnya disebut Gebyok.

Tangannya segera membuka pintu yang memang tidak terkunci.

"NYUAAA~! Biasakan ketuk dulu sebelum masuk!"

Mengabaikan teguran, Karma tetap melangkah ke ruangan, "Hai, _Sensei_!"

"Karma-kun?"

Menyambut panggilan, si rambut merah mendekat untuk meneliti lebih seksama figur wali kelasnya yang terkapar lemas di atas peraduan, memakai piyama dengan warna dan corak mencolok. Terlihat sebuah kantong plastik berisi air tergolek di atas kepalanya.

"Aku menjadi perwakilan kelas untuk menjenguk," lalu diralat cekatan, "…atau lebih tepatnya membunuh."

"H-hei, yang benar saja! _Sensei_ kan lagi saki—HCCHIII! Nyuaa~"

Karma mengulum seringai, "Justru waktu yang sangat tepat, kan?"

Memposisikan dirinya berjongkok di sisi ranjang sang wali kelas, ujung jarinya ditekan pada salah satu tentakel kuning yang terekspos jelas. Merasakan kenyal yang tidak biasa di sana.

"NYUAAAA~ KARMA-KUN! JANGAN SENTU—HCCHII!

"Ya ampun, ternyata _sensei_ kena flu!?" jelas sudah kalau wujud awal air di dalam plastik tadi merupakan es batu sebelum mencair, "Ini berita yang lucu sekali!"

"Influenza. Penyakit ini ternyata sangat merepotkan," yang tidak berdaya mengabaikan sindiran, "Nyuuu…"

Tentu saja. Sebagai tipikal peremeh, Karma secepatnya membelokkan rencana. Melihat keadaan wali kelasnya sekarang, sepertinya dia akan bersenang-senang dulu sebelum menikmati puncak acara.

Tertarik, Karma menekan jarinya sekali lagi. Menuai reaksi yang sama. Jarang berkesempatan melakukan _skinship_ dari jarak dekat membuat momen ini menjadi ajang observasi yang bagus.

"Untuk permulaan, sebaiknya aku mengganti isi plastik kompres ini…"

"…terima kasih,"

Langkahnya santai menuju dapur. Tidak terburu-buru untuk mencapai kulkas dan memeriksa isinya. Ketika gagang besinya ditarik, dia sejenak terpukau memperoleh bahan-bahan makanan aneh yang sepertinya menarik untuk dicicipi.

"Apa sekalian masak, ya? Kebetulan aku jadi bisa menghemat uang makan siang…"

Mencomot sebagian besar pangan mentah dari _freezer_, Karma mengenakan celemek sembarangan lalu meraup talenan.

Sesungguhnya si bintang kelas E tidak terlalu bersahabat dengan pisau dapur. Membuat tuan rumah terpaksa berjuang turun dari tempat tidur untuk beringsut ke arah sumber suara tatkala mendengar perkawinan silang antara bunyi ketukan benda tumpul dan tajam yang tergolong brutal.

"Karma-kun… kenapa… berisik sekali…?" bunyinya parau.

"_Sensei_ tidur saja, aku sedang buat makanan."

"…makanan apa?"

"Apapun dari bahan yang ada di kulkas. Aku sekalian ikut makan nantinya, jadi kumasak lebih banyak."

Eh? EEEH? Pekikan batin selagi pemilik rumah memeriksa isi kulkasnya cepat—melihat tidak ada lagi material beku tersisa kecuali onggokan balok-balok es.

"DAGING MATSUZAKA YANG SUSAH PAYAH KUBELIII! SALMON NORWEGIAAA! IRISAN BABI DAKINNN! KAVIAAAR!"

Entah nama-nama apalagi yang diteriakkan wali kelasnya, ekspresi Karma tak berubah gentar. Dia bahkan meneruskan kegiatan masak-memasaknya dengan sukacita, "Ah, yang ini sedikit kurang garam…"

"Karma-kun… ngg…ng…"

"Wajah s_ensei_ kenapa jelek begitu? Ayo berhenti menangis, kita harus makan dulu!"

Selepas acara masak memasak, kuning itu tergeletak pasrah di atas tempat tidur sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan aura lebih lesu.

"…ngg…"

"Mau kusuap, _Sensei_?" jahil Karma ditolak mentah-mentah. Sepertinya sang guru masih menyimpan dendam setelah kehilangan hampir semua isi kulkasnya.

"Masakanmu tidak enak…"

"…sialan!"

Namun keduanya tetap menghabiskan potongan sajian hingga licin. Tentu saja dengan _pace_ kunyah yang berbeda, karena sekarang Karma yang masih harus menunggu sang guru selesai makan sudah duduk santai di atas karpet sembari mengintip isi laci terdekat.

"Oh, jadi ini soal ujian untuk minggu depan?!"

"Ka-Karma-kun! Jangan memegang barang-barang di kamar _sensei_ seenaknya!"

Namun apa daya, keadaan sang, wali kelas yang memang tidak bisa bangun membuat murid bengalnya meneruskan kegiatan membongkar tempat privasi_—_kali ini lebih dalam sampai dia menarik banyak tumpukan buletin juga potongan-potongan artikel.

"Ck ck ck, majalah porno." Karma mencibir, "_Sensei_, benda-benda ini bukan sesuatu yang patut dikoleksi seorang pengajar…"

"KARMAAAAAA!"

Meninggalkan kegiatan mengisi perut, Koro-sensei yang wajahnya merah padam memaksakan diri merangkak dengan sulur-sulur kakinya. Karma yang lebih cekatan berhasil menghindar sebelum wali kelasnya itu menangkapnya juga benda-benda terlarang di tangannya.

"…Nyuuu, awas kau besok… nyuaaa~h," napas tersengal, "…di sekolah…"

"Yang sakit tidur saja. Serahkan semua urusan pada yang sehat." entah sejak kapan Karma sudah berada di atas tempat tidur sambil mengibas-ngibas majalah, menciptakan gestur mengejek, "jujur, aku sendiri penasaran bagaimana _sensei_ melakukannya. Atau resensi seperti ini hanya sekedar hiburan visual semata?" dia membolak-balik isi halaman dengan tertarik.

"A-apa maksudmu, Karma-kun?!"

"Onani." frontal yang remaja,

"—Aku tidak paham prosedur kopulasi makhluk asing, jadi tidak pernah terbayang. Siapa tahu aku menjadi manusia beruntung yang pertama kali melihat alien ejakulasi."

Syok, "KARMA-KUN, JAGA UCAPANMUUU!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

Aksi kejar-kejaran di ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar berlangsung _epic_. Entah berapa menit waktu berlalu sampai guru dan murid itu akhirnya tumbang karena kehabisan stamina.

"Tunggu, badanku merasa lebih enak…" telentang di atas karpet, Koro-sensei memiringkan kepalanya, memerhatikan ujung-ujung tentakelnya yang terjulur, "tidak sepenuhnya, tapi entah kenapa rasanya lebih ringan."

"Hmm… mungkin karena _sensei_ sekarang sudah mengeluarkan banyak keringat." Karma mencoba menebak, "Iih, kulit _sensei_ lengket!"

"Kalau begitu menyingkir dari atas… _sensei_ sesak…"

"Tidak mau."

"…Karma-kun?!"

Senyum itu mengintimidasi. Karma sekarang sedang duduk di atas tubuh Koro-sensei persis seperti menaiki balon raksasa, "Begini lebih menarik. Aku bisa melihat jauh ke bawah dan kesempatanku membunuh_ sensei_ terbuka kapan saja…"

"A-a-aaa,"

"Lagipula _sensei_ juga suka posisi seperti ini, kan?" artikel lepasan yang masih bercokol di tangan sang murid dijulurkan, diburai searah gravitasi. Menampilkan model-model bertubuh seronok dalam berbagai pose yang membuat Koro-sensei gelagapan.

"…" titik mata itu menatap lurus muridnya, "…_s-sensei_ bisa saja langsung melepaskan diri! Ini ancaman se-serius!" yang terkunci di bawah mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman saat muridnya menunduk tajam. Menghembuskan deru napas hangat menyentuh kulit seputaran wajahnya.

"Coba saja…"

_CRAAAT._

Sepertinya rencana Karma mengalihkan perhatian sukses besar. Dengan _dagger_ yang tersembunyi di balik pinggang. Dia berhasil memutilasi salah satu lengan wali kelasnya tanpa ampun. Koro-sensei menjerit kaget.

"UGYAAAAA~!"

"Satu lagi!"

Bukan omong kosong, dengan gerakan jitu remaja itu beralih cepat menukar sasaran tebasan ke sisi tentakel yang digunakan sebagai pengganti kaki. Dan hasilnya luar biasa, ada potongan tentakel yang berhasil dipotong sempurna. Padahal posisi Karma belum beranjak, masih bertengger dominan dengan mengunci sisi-sisi kakinya supaya buronannya tidak lepas.

"NYUUUUU~!"

Hendak melancarkan serangan selanjutnya, belati Karma terhenti—tepat ketika akan menghujam daerah bulan sabit di bagian dada yang bersangkutan.

"…!"

Tentu saja Koro-sensei sudah mencoba mengantisipasi, tapi gerakan karma yang berhenti mendadak membuatnya lebih waspada lagi. Terutama karena _anti sensei material_ hampir menyentuh daerah yang sekiranya paling berbahaya. Dalam kurun waktu singkat, bagian tentakel yang sempat hilang sudah berganti dengan yang baru.

"...Karma-Kun?"

"Haaah, entah kenapa aku haus..." Karma mencoba bangkit dari posisi duduknya, membuat napas yang di bawah lebih lega karena apa yang menjepitnya sudah lepas. "Hari ini sampai di sini saja. Tenagaku sudah habis…"

"…Nyuaaa? T-tapi?"

"Aku mau buat minuman dingin dulu. Lebih baik _sensei_ habiskan makanannya lalu kembali tidur…"

Bagai rumah sendiri, si merah beringsut lagi ke dapur lagi untuk mengeruk minuman dingin dan es batu dari dalam kulkas. Menjejalnya ke dalam sebuah cangkir bersama dengan bubuk kecoklatan yang mengeluarkan aroma manis menyengat.

Tangan menggamit seputaran wadah air dengan kuat, hampir menimbulkan retak. Rahangnya menahan kesal karena kejadian yang baru saja dia alami. Beberapa menit lalu Karma seharusnya bisa saja membunuh wali kelasnya, walau dia tidak 100% yakin karena menurutnya tidak ada sesuatu yang terlalu mudah dicapai.

"Brengsek…"

Lenyap sudah _mood_-nya. Karma hanya bisa mengutuk serta menumpuk sisa-sisa afeksinya dalam hati.

Jeda cukup lama sebelum dia mengambil sebuah wadah lain dengan ketinggian kontras dan menjejalnya dengan bubuk yang sama, menyeduhnya, lalu kembali ke dalam kamar_—_melihat piring yang sudah bersih di atas meja juga figur _Xanthous_ yang telah kembali rebah di atas tempat tidur.

"Ah, minuman dingin itu pasti enak sekali…" Koro-sensei merajuk saat mendengar suara seruput tidak jauh. Karma menjulurkan lidah.

"Pasien influenza tidak boleh minum dingin-dingin. Ini saja…" secangkir berisi likuid panas ditaruh hati-hati di sebelah yang masih terbaring. Ada tambahan sedotan kalau-kalau dibutuhkan, "Aku memang kurang jago masak, tapi kalau sekedar bikin kopi itu lain soal."

Sepertinya yang sedang sakit mulai terharu, "…K-Karma-kun, terima kasih..."

_—SLURP_

Sekejap ada angin musim semi menyelimuti ambang kulit yang berwarna kuning. Dan isi cangkir itu segera habis disesap tanpa satupun tetes tersisa. Sementara Karma memilih bungkam hingga Koro-sensei sadar kalau biji kopi yang dipakainya bermerk Luwak—salah satu merk termahal di dunia yang ditemukan tersimpan cukup dalam di lemari makan.

Sementara versi dinginnya disesap pembuatnya dengan nikmat. Memang luar biasa sekali rasanya, terutama karena bahan dasarnya memang berkualitas tinggi.

Mengunjungi guru yang sakit memang bukan amal buruk, sebuah catatan mental dari murid budiman.

"Karma-kun…"

"Hng?"

"Kenapa tadi kau… berhenti…?"

Decih tidak puas meluncur dari ujung bibir yang muda. Sedikit rasa kesal kembali menaunginya, "Tadi aku sudah keburu lelah," elaknya.

Sinar sedih itu tidak luput dari mata sang pengajar, "Kesempatanmu masih banyak, jangan menyerah…"

"…aku tahu."

Seiring tenggelam dalam kegiatannya menghabiskan minuman dan imajinasinya sendiri, Karma baru sadar kalau wali kelasnya sekarang sudah lengah seratus persen. Membuahkan kesempatan langka lain yang benar-benar terbuka lebar untuk menebus rasa penyesalan.

Perlahan dia bangkit untuk mendekat. Memastikan tentakel baru yang berfungsi sebagai indra peraba itu tidak berbahaya sebelum kemudian menguncinya dalam buku-buku jeriji, mendapati ujung-ujung jarinya mendapat sensasi gemas seperti menyentuh pipi bayi.

Benda kenyal di genggamannya membuat Karma sedikit terganggu secara mental. Pasalnya dia seperti memegang sesuatu yang _anonoh_, terpampang jelas dari bentuknya. Ah, ini pasti efek majalah porno yang dia baca-baca sebelumnya, remaja itu malah sibuk mengibas kepala untuk menghalau pikiran-pikiran menjurus.

"Karma-kun…"

Kaget, karma refleks melepas salah satu personifikasi tangan gurunya yang sudah susah payah berhasil dijamah.

"—kau tidak memakai kesempatan ini untuk membunuhku?"

"Malas!" ucapan yang menusuk hati, "Melihat _sensei_ seperti ini, siapapun pasti kehilangan minatnya… sembuh dulu, sana!"

"…nyuuu, baik…lah…"

Ketukan angin perlahan di jendela meminimalisir pompa adrenalin, membuai mereka menuju mode pasif. Seandainya Koro-sensei memiliki rambut, mungkin Karma akan spontan membelainya seperti yang ibunya sering lakukan padanya sejak kecil. Sebuah cara ampuh supaya dia lekas menjumpai bunga tidur.

Sejurus kemudian, Koro-sensei sudah tenggelam dalam lelapnya.

Anak itu sudah kehilangan minat untuk melakukan asasinasi, jadi yang dilakukannya sembari menautkan lagi ujung-ujung jarinya hanyalah memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di dahi yang bersangkutan. Permukaan kulit licin itu sudah tidak terlalu terbakar.

"Cepat sembuh, _Sensei_…"

Karma tidak merasa punya kepentingan untuk kembali ke sekolah mengingat jam belajar sudah lewat. Dia memutuskan untuk segera pulang dan beristirahat saja, tentunya setelah memperbaiki tanaman yang telah dia rusak sebelumnya.

* * *

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N:  
**Kapal keempat yang berhasil dibawa berlayar selama nyampah di fandom kedjhe ini #dehem  
Next, Author bakal nulis soal OTP super spesial—dikemas untuk ultah ketua kelas E tercinta~

**R**&amp;**R** maybe? C:


End file.
